Tommorow
by Bulletproof RedRose
Summary: Vkook/Tekook Fanfiction, just read.
_**Ff VKook - Tomorrow**_

 _ **By Bangtan Redrose**_

 _ **Main cast : Jeon Jeongguk ( Jungkook )**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung ( V )**_

 _ **Other cast : Park Jimin**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : School Life, Drama, BL/yaoi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Big Hit ent and ortu, hanya ide cerita asli punya sendiri.**_

 _Ini ff pertamaku, jadi mohon bantuan untuk menilai/mereview yakkk.. :v_

 _Apabila ada ide cerita yang sama atau hampir sama tolong dimaafkan. Karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan disini. Dan cerita ini murni dari pikiran. Let's read_!

 **Chapter 1**

Kriiiiiiiing! Kriiiing!

Alarm berbunyi menandakan bahwa sang surya telah menampakan dirinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai dark brown yang tengah bergelung di balik selimut tak bergeming sedikitpun, meskipun alarm sudah memanggilnya untuk bangun dan melaksanakan rutinitas di pagi hari.

Kim Taehyung atau V, remaja berumur 18 tahun siswa tingkat 3 di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul, Bangtan High School. Siswa yang agak badung, termasuk siswa populer disekolahnya. Dia bukan siswa pintar tapi tak bodoh juga, sebut saja rata-rata. Meskipun nilai akademiknya tak cukup bagus, tetapi nilai non akademiknya di atas rata-rata siswa biasa, merupakan atlet kebanggaan sekolah yang telah mengikuti berbagai perlombaan olahraga. Khususnya dia adalah kapten tim futsal di sekolahnya. Tim futsal sekolahnya merupakan tim yang sering menjadi juara di setiap pertandingan. Tentu saja karena keahlian anggota tim dan kerja sama yang bagus. V juga mengikuti bela diri Taekwondo, dan sudah memegang sabuk hitam, dia sering mengikuti pertandingan, tak jarang pula dia menang, bahkan hampir disetiap pertandingan. Juga ahli dalam memainkan piano dan alat musik lain. Hebat bukan, yah walaupun nilai mata pelajarannya kurang, dia memiliki banyak kemampuan.

Tok! tok! tok!

"Taehyung, buka pintu. Kau ingin telat pergi ke sekolah? Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 lebih, sayang." Ibunya mencoba membangunkannya.

Bukk Brakk brakk.

Terdengar kerusuhan didalam kamarnya. "Astaga anak itu." Ucap ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

Taehyung alias V turun dari kamarnya. "Ibu, Tae berangkat dulu." Kemudian dia pergi melesat tanpa menghiraukan ibunya.

" _Shit_. Kenapa gue mesti telat sih. Sial." Dia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Jarak rumahnya ke sekolah memang cukup dekat. Dari pada menunggu bus lebih baik dia berlari. V melirik jam ditangannya. 07.08. 2 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. "Astaga, 2 menit lagi." Dia berlari lebih cepat, tak perduli pada peluh keringat yang telah membasahi wajah tampannya. Saat disekolah, gerbang sudah ditutup. "Sial, gue mesti pake cara lama." Kemudian dia berjalan ke pagar samping, memanjat pohon didekat dinding pembatas sekolahnya. Dan melompat ke tanah area sekolah . Mengendap-endap memasuki kelas berharap belum ada guru yang masuk.

 _Sreett_. "Aduh, siapa yang berani jewer gue hah. Nggak tau kalo sa...kit. Hehehehe, eh Pak Lee." Ucapannya berhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa pelakunya salah satu guru BK disekolanya. "Ampun, Pak. Lepasin dong, Pak. Sakit nih." Mohonnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Nggak ada ampun-ampunan. Sekarang lari 20 putaran lapangan. Cepat!" Pak Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi hukuman padanya. "Tapi, Pak. Kan baru telat 2 menit. Masa kena hukum." V mengajukan protes. "Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Sudah sana. Atau mau ditambah?" Ancam Pak Lee. "Iya iya." Lantas V pergi menyelesaikan hukumannya. "Dasar guru sialan. Nggak tau apa, gue capek abis marathon malah suruh lari lagi. Mana gue belom makan. Akhh, Sial. Awas aja ntar." Ucapnya setelah Pak Lee sudah tak terlihat. Dan dia mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan 20 kali.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, selese juga. Capek bener. Panas lagi. Mana si bantet nggak keliatan." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengelap peluh diwajahnya. Dia beriistirahat di bawah pohon didepan perpustakaan yang dekat dengan lapangan depan sekolah. "Sekarang ngapain ya, males banget gue. Mending ke indoor aja lah." Kemudian dia berdiri menuju indoor.

Duk duk duk duk

V menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. 'Ada orang. Masuk nggak ya? Masuk aja lah' kemudian berjalan memasuki indoor.

Dia melihat seorang yang sedang mendribble bola basket dan memasukannya ke dalam ring dari tengah lapangan. Masuk. "Woaah!" V tercengang melihatnya. Yah, asal kalian tahu saja, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Karena dia bukan anak basket. Ingat. Sontak dia bertepuk tangan. Pemuda itu kemudian membalikan badan, dan terkejut. "Lo, siapa?" Tanyanya sambil memasang muka marah. "Eh. Sorry. Gue nggak sengaja ngeliat. Sebenarnya gue mau pake lapangan futsal indoor. Eh malah nggak sengaja liat lo lagi masukin bola." V menjawab dengan muka polosnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya dan hampir jatuh. Untung saja V cepat berlari dan menangkapnya. "Lo kenapa?" Tanya V. Pemuda itu menepis tangan V yang membantunya. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan V sendirian. "Hey, lo mo kemana?" Tanyanya. Namun pemuda itu tak memperdulikannya dan tetap melangkah pergi. "Siapa dia. Kayaknya gue baru liat tuh anak. Jadi nggak mood gue main bola. Udah lah mending gue tidur, mumpung nggak ada orang." Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tribun penonton dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi. Karena digosipkan ada mitos berhantu disini. Tetapi pemuda itu tak menghiraukan gosip semacam itu. Sehingga jarang ada siswa yang kesini.

"Huft. Untung aja nggak ketauan." Ucapnya.

Triiing!

Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar smatrphone nya.

 _From : Mama_

 _Kook. Hari ini jadwal periksa ke rumah sakit. Jangan lupa pulang cepat._

Singkat. Ya, pesan singkat dari ibunya.

 _Tes! tes! tes!_

Air mata turun di kedua pipinya. "Hiks hiks. Sampai kapan gue bakal kayak gini?." Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Dia lelah harus seperti ini terus. Hampir setiap hari dia menjalani pengobatan penyakitnya.

.

Jeon Jeongguk kerap disapa jungkook. Berumur 16 tahun. Merupakan salah satu siswa terpintar di Bangtan High School. Berada di tingkat 2. Dia mempunyai penyakit kanker dalam otaknya. Dia merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai 2 tahun lalu. Dan membuatnya sedih. Dia ikut bersama ibunya. Yah walaupun ibunya tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tau bahwa ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Dia mengetahui penyakitnya setahun yang lalu. Dan dokter mendiagnosa bahwa dia sudah stadium lanjut. Dia pandai bernyanyi. Bahkan dia terkadang manggung di sebuah café didaerah tempatnya tinggal. Sayangnya dia tak memiliki banyak teman. Karena dia lebih senang menyendiri. Juga punya alasan lain, dia tak ingin ada yang tahu penyakitnya dan mengasihaninya. Dia sangat tak menyukai kalau dia dikasihani. Jadi lebih baik dia tertutup kepada semua orang.

 _To : Mama_

 _Baik, Ma. Jungkook akan pulang cepat hari ini._

Dia membalas pesan singkat ibunya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke kelasnya. Saat di jalan menuju kelas, dia tak memperhatikan jalan, tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda. Sehingga dia oleng, tetapi pemuda itu menangkapnya. Kemudian mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Terpesona akan keindahan masing-masing. **Deg!.** Jantung Jungkook memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekian lama mereka bertatap, akhirnya jungkook tersadar dan mendorong pemuda di hadapannya. Dan akhirnya dia oleng lagi dan ditangkap lagi. "Lo nggak papa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu. Yang ternyata adalah V. "Gue nggak papa kok. Makasih." Kemudian jungkook pergi meninggalkan V sendirian lagi. "Dasar, orang aneh. Siapa sih dia. Bukannya tadi yang di indoor. Manis. Lumayan juga. Sepertinya gue tertarik sama aja, gue bakal dapetin lo." Ucapnya percaya diri. "Mending gue ke kantin. Siapa tau ada bantet." Kemudian dia pergi berlawanan arah dengan jungkook menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Kantin.**

V duduk di sebelah seorang berambut oranye belah tengah (Jimin Run era) berbadan pendek alias bantet, karena sedikit gemuk juga. "Eh, Jim. Makan dong." Ucap V kepada seorang yang bernama Park Jimin. Merupakan teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman badung nya. Kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Disitu ada V pasti disitu ada Jimin. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak Junior High School. "Makan, makan. Makan tuh piring. Emang gue emak lo hah?" Balas Jimin dengan nada kesal. Plakk. "Elah, cuma minta makan doang kok sewot amat lo. Lagi PMS lo?" V menimpali ucapan Jimin dan memukulnya. "Emang lo tau PMS? Atau jangan-jangan lo..." Plakk. V memukul kepala Jimin. "Eh, kalo ngomong diatur dong, jangan ngefitnah gue. Enak aja. Gini-gini gue masih cowok sejati kali. Lo tuh yang letoy." Buggh. Jimin meninju lengan V "Heh, lo tuh yang diatur. Emang lo tau gue mo ngomong apa hah? Jangan asal motong kalimat gue dong. Reseh si lo. Maksud gue tuh, lo sering main ama cewek-cewek dikelas jadi lo tau PMS dasar alien. Lo kira gue mo ngomong apa hah?" Ucap Jimin sambil marah-marah. "Oh, gue kira lo ngira gue TG. Hehehe. Sori deh, bro. Gue mo nanya nih." V nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Dasar alien dodol. _Sarap_ lo. Mo nanya apaan emang?" Tanya Jimin. "Lo tau anak kelas 2 yang jago basket nggak? Yang tinggi, tapi masih tinggian gue, manis, giginya kayak kelinci. Tau nggak lo? Lo kan anak basket bro mesti tau dong." Tanya V penuh dengan antusias sambil makan makanan Jimin dimeja. Plakk. "Slurrrrrp. Jangan dimakan dong, beli sendiri sono. Maksud lo Jungkook? Jeon Jeongguk anak kelas IPA 1?" Jawab Jimin sambil memakan ramen didepannya yang hampir dingin. "Ya mana gue tau orang gue juga nanya ama lo." "Ya setau gue emang jungkook yang ciri-cirinya kayak gitu. Sebenernya sih dia bukan anak basket dia udah keluar setengah tahun lalu. Nggak tau kenapa. Emang kenapa lo nanyain dia? Lo nggak ngapa-ngapain dia kan. Dia tuh masih bocah. Gue denger sih masih 16 tahun. Dan dia salah satu siswa terpintar disekolah ini." Ucap Jimin dengan nada sok ingin tahu dan mulutnya mulai nyerocos layaknya kembang api. "Kayaknya gue suka sama si Jungkook itu. Gue penasaran sama dia. Walaupun baru hari ini gue ngeliat dia." V berkata sambil senyum-senyum.

Bruuuuusssshh. Jimin kaget dan menyemburkan minum yang baru ditenggaknya.

"Apa? Lo kerasukan apa hah? Plis, roh dalam tubuh Kim Taehyung keluarlah jangan ganggu dia. Nyebut V, nyebut lo." Jimin memohon-mohon. "Apaan sih, orang gue baik-baik aja kok. Untung nggak kena wajah tampan gue tuh semburan lo. Awas aja kalo tadi sampe muka gue. Gue emang tertarik sama di bantet dan gue bakal buat dia jadi milik gue seorang. Hahahaha." Tawanya menggelengar seantero kantin semua pasang mata memandangnya tatapan aneh, tapi banyak juga yang terpesona karena dia merupakan idola sekolah. "Ekhem ekhem. Tapi entah kenapa kalo gue ngeliat dia tuh rasanya dia banyak tekanan, lo tau kenapa?" V mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mana gue tau, emang gue emaknya? Tanya aja sendiri sono." Ucao Jimin sarkatis. "Jahat lo, Jim. Gue nggak bakal mo temenan lagi sama lo." "Gue cuma becanda doang kok, marah." V beranjak dari duduknya. "Gue mo pergi. Lo mo ikut nggak?" Akhirnya V tak jadi makan. "Eh. Mo kemana? Gue ikut." Jimin mengikuti V dari belakang dan meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jungkook pulang cepat. Saat sedang menunggu bus. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Kemudian bus kearah rumahnya pun datang. Dan dia masuk duduk didekat jendela. Tak lama seseoranh itu duduk disampingnya yang kosong. Jungkook menoleh kesampingnya. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah V. "Hai." Sapa V. Jungkook hanya diam tak menanggapi. Kemudian V menjulurkan tangannya. "Gue V. Lo siapa?" V memperkenalkan dirinya. Sok akrab memang. Ya walaupun V sudah tau Jungkook dari Jimin, dia tetap ingin berkenalan langsung. Jungkook hanya melihat tangan V tanpa berniat membalasnya. "Jungkook." Jawab Jungkook singkat. V menarik uluran tangannya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Lo kelas apa?" Tanya V. "2 IPA 1" Jawab Jungkook seadanya. "Oh. Sekelas sama Sana dong?" V membuka obrolan. Jungkook mendongak melihat V. "Iya. Kok tahu." Kemudian Jungkook berpikir, tentu saja V tahu. Kan sama-sama siswa populer. "Jelas dong, dia sepupu gue dari Jepang." Ucap V dengan semangat. "Oh." Kemudian mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat melanjutkan obrolan. V terus memperhatikan Jungkook. Manis. Batinnya. V tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti dihalte tujuan Jungkook. Kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Permisi." Ucapnya pada V. "Oh, ya." V pun berdiri menyilahkan Jungkook lewat. Dan turun dari bus.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dijalan menuju rumahnya, Jungkook merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Dia melihat kebelakang. Dan ada seorang laki-laki memakai masker dan jaket. Terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Jungkook tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Tiba-tiba. Sreettt. Seseorang menariknya. "Serahkan barang-barang atau lo mo mati hah?" Orang itu mengacungkan pisau dilehernya. "Lepaskan. Tolong!." Jungkook meronta. "Diam. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu, manis. Cepat serahkan. Atau pisau ini akan menembus lehermu?" Ancam orang itu. "Baik. Tapi tolong lepaskan dulu." Jungkook memohon. "Tidak. Cepat dimana handphone dan uangmu?" "Ok. Di tas bagian tengah." Orang itu kemudian mengambilnya. Buggh. Seseorang memukul orang atau penjahat itu. "Heh siapa lo berani sama gue. Mo cari mati lo hah?" Penjahat itu pun menyerang orang yang menolong Jungkook. "Lo nggak perlu tahu siapa gue." Dia pun maju. Saling memukul satu sama lain, tetapi orang itu lebih unggul karena memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tinggi. Penjahat itupun kalah. "Sekaranh lo pergi atau gue bakal hajar lo sampe mati hah?" Kemudian penjahat itu lari. "Lo nggak papa kan?" Tanyanya kepada Jungkook. "Gue nggak papa. Thanks ehmm.." "V. Masa lo lupa." "Oh ya itu. Maaf, kalo begitu gue pergi dulu. Sekali lagi makasih ya." Jungkook berbalik. Tetapi V mencekal tangannya. "Eh, tunggu. Biar gue anterin." Tawar V. "Nggak usah, rumah gue udah deket kok." Tolak Jungkook sambil melirik tangannya yang dicekal oleh V. **Deg!** Jantung keduanya bedetak lebih cepat. "Eh, maaf." "Gue pergi dulu. Permisi." Jungkool pergi meninggalkan V. "Eh, tapi. Hey tunggu." Jungkook telah melangkah jauh. V terdiam. "Jeon Jungkook, gue bakal dapetin lo." V tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang kerumah.

TBC or END?

Mohon untuk review jika berkenan.

Gimana ceritanya? Ngebosenin yakkk? Mau lanjut atau berhenti.? Ditunggu jawabannya yakk.. kalo lanjut mungkin agak lama, jadi tunggu aja yakk.. :v

Thanks..

Love ARMY.


End file.
